


Whoops-

by Locomore



Category: South Park
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood, Crying, Cute, Desperate, Desperation, Fetish, Friendship, Kenny McCormick-centric, Kink, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Ship, South Park Kink, Stenny - Freeform, cries, dont judge me, kenny never has spotlight toward omo, lol, oh boy kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Locomore/pseuds/Locomore
Summary: A South Park omo fanfic.Stenny ship.help me





	Whoops-

**Author's Note:**

> No need to take this so serious, just a silly little one-shot Stenny omo.

UPDATED 7/30/19 - REDID STORY 

* * *

 

 As the sun was setting down on main street in South Park Colorado, 4 boys were on their way coming home from whatever crazy events they had the previous hours. As they walked and talked, an idea was brought up by Kyle to all play basketball before the sun sets, since it was likely that no one would be at the park at this time of day. 

As they reached the near the park, the boys could see that no one was occupying it, seemingly all alone as the golden hour shined onto the basketball hoops.

"I'm going to get my basketball, I'll be right back guys!" Stan said as he made his way running back toward his house, since it was closest to the park. 

To spend their time waiting, Kyle and Cartman talked about some dumb subject revolving around Terrence and Phillip. After a moment, it broke out into an argument over who was the funnier character. Typical. 

In the midst of the argument, Kenny sat himself on a bench a little bit away from the two. Ever since they made their way toward the park, Kenny felt a developing urge to use the bathroom. Since his bladder was quite small, it filled up quicker then the other boys.

This caused for some trouble having to keep up with what his friends were doing and resisting the urge to have to go, because if he is gone for one second, a new topic would arise from the group. On the other hand, Kenny had tried to make his bladder stronger by holding himself more often, but still tried to avoid accidents-- This likely had an effect when Kenny was in kindergarten. Kenny accidentally wet himself when he was playing with Cartman, in which the fat bastard ridiculed him as well as the whole class. The topic is still sometimes brought up by Eric when he made fun of Kenny, which made the orange hooded kid even more angry, which was cute to Eric.

Kenny tried to re-position himself to get comfortable while waiting, as he felt pain when pressure was applied onto his torso with simple movements, which made the young boy wince. He tried to remain calm and not think about it, due to him being restless in front of his two friends.

"I got the ball! Who wants to play?" Stan chimed in as he returned with a medium sized basketball under his pit. Kenny got up slowly from the bench as he felt a small, small drop something warm start to spread in his underwear. Uh-oh.

"Mpmphf!" Kenny quickly tensed up and put one hand onto his crouch to avoid leakage. He darted his small pupils of fear and worry around to make sure nobody saw Kenny's episode. Fortunately for him, nobody was in sight, as he heard the gang already in the park, setting up a basketball team. 

"Hurry up, Kinny! We are setting up teams!" The fat fuck shouted as Kenny scooted his way toward the park, embarrassed as he noticed his small legs shaking.

"Mpfm mpfing.." 

Kenny finally managed to maintain a position to insure that he wouldn't leak, as he felt more comfortable. Any wrong move however would result in a nightmare the young boy did not want to relive once more.

Kenny released his hands from his crouch as he tried to waddle over to his friends, until he felt a drizzle of urine come down his pants and get onto his small shoes. 

"Mpmfmph!!" Kenny quickly put his hands back on his crouch. Obviously the boy couldn't hold it no more as he tried to stop himself from forming a puddle. Kenny succeeded but what was left was a small stain forming from his crouch, visible to his friends. Fuck.

Stan was the first to notice the stain and react. He dropped his basketball and went over to comfort his younger struggling friend. 

"Kenny? Do you need the bathroom?"

The hooded boy nodded slowly as he squirmed around.

"Pshh, look at that, looks like poor boy' can't afford the potty at home." Eric remarked as he snickered to himself. The joke obviously made no sense and only to appear rude toward Kenny. Kenny knew he was going to become the center of attention again for peeing himself at school. Fuck.

Kyle looked behind his back toward the park bathrooms. Both gendered bathrooms had a sign that simply read 'OUT OF ORDER'. 

"Uhh.. Bad news guys. Bathrooms are out of order." 

"Shit...," Stan cursed under his own breath, "Kenny? Can you go in the trees? We won't look."

The orange hooded boy shook his head fast. "Nomph!"

Stan felt sympathy and guilt for his friend. Any single movement from Kenny would result in his bladder exploding, and Eric to die of laughter, which he already was in the background.

"Push Kinny! Push Kinny!" Eric demanded and chanted while on the ground laughing his nuts off.

Kyle snorted in anger and looked at Stan's concerned face and Kenny's teary-eyed face. He went over to Eric and kicked him in the nuts, resulting in a fat-man jew war fight to start. Perfect distraction for Stan.

Kenny felt another pang from his bladder as he saw Kyle kick Eric in the nuts, which made him kind of chuckle. The result was a bigger stain that started to takeover his crouch area. Time was running out.

"Ok Kenny, hold still." Stan turned Kenny around, making the young boy yelp in pain and discomfort. "I know, I know," Stan cooed as he placed Kenny away from what Eric and Kyle were raging about.

Stan then proceeded to unbutton Kenny's pants. "Let it out."

Kenny mumbled and groaned more in a fit of pain as Stan encouraged Kenny to let it out.

Instantly, a bolt of yellow liquid rushed out of Kenny as he moaned in relief. A big puddle started to form in between Stan and Kenny as the pee wetted both their shoes. A moment afterwards, Kenny had stopped urinating and pulled up his slightly wet pants. He frowned upset at his favorite pants getting wet.

"It's okay dude. You feel okay?"

Kenny nodded as he did a thumbs up to his friend. Thank you, Stanley. 

**Author's Note:**

> help us


End file.
